El príncipe en la torre
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Condenado a ser un esclavo por Odín, Loki es rescatado por su hermano tras cuatro años de abuso. Con renuencia, Tony Stark aceptar acogerlo, pero ¿qué tipo de trato puede esperar Loki a manos de su antiguo enemigo? (Traducción).


**Disclaimer:** los personajes, al igual que la historia, no me pertenecen. Tony, Loki y Thor pertenecen a Marvel y los demás personajes a la autora del fic: EndlessStairway, quien muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducir esta historia al español.

 **Pareja/Personajes:** Tony/Loki, Thor.

 **Advertencias** : esclavitud, castigos, menciones de violaciones pasadas, recuerdos de torturas pasadas, consentimiento dudoso, Tony!oscuro, bondage, maltrato psicológico, tortura, etc...

El original pueden encontrarlo en Ao3 como: **The Prince in the Tower** by **EndlessStairway**.

Este fic no es una historia paralela (desde la perspectiva de Loki) a los eventos que sucederán en: El esclavo de Tony. Tiene igual premisa pero el desarrollo de la historia será completamente diferente.

Trataré de actualizarlo semanalmente, pero por ahora la prioridad será: El esclavo de Tony.

Espero que lo disfruten. Surgirán un montón de dudas pero se resolverán a medida que se avance en la lectura.

Sin ser más... ¡here we go!

* * *

 **El príncipe en la torre por EndlessStairway**

* * *

 **1\. Esperanza**

Un remolino de luz multicolor y Thor desapareció.

Loki sintió su ausencia de inmediato, un dolor físico. Thor no era solo su hermano y salvador, era la única persona en los Nueve Reinos que se preocupaba por él. Su hermano, brillando dorado y furioso, había atacado la fortaleza de Nidavellir y había asesinado a su amo, Hreidmar, con un solo golpe de su martillo. Loki apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido después de aquello. El vínculo de esclavitud se había roto al caer Hreidmar y le había sumido en una vorágine de confusión y pánico. Era un esclavo sin amo, y eso era peligroso.

Recordó a Thor arrastrándolo de la forja. El bifrost arrojándolos a ambos a través de los reinos. Aterrizaron en el frío y la oscuridad, el viento silbaba a su alrededor. El vínculo todo el tiempo se sacudía salvajemente, sin dirección. Loki trató de luchar contra él, y lo dejó hecho polvo. No podía hablar, no podía moverse sin ser arrastrado. Si Thor hubiera dicho las palabras para reclamarlo, al menos podría haber cooperado con su propio rescate, pero estaba indefenso, inútil.

Thor había gruñido unas pocas palabras a su hermano de armas Anthony Stark, bajo y urgente. Stark se había opuesto al principio, después accedió cuando Thor insistió. Loki los vio hablar pero poco pudo entender. El ruido en su mente era abrumador. Todo lo que podía sentir era la necesidad de servir, de ser útil, de ser _obediente_. No tenía órdenes, ni un amo vivo, así que no podía hacer nada para apaciguar el vínculo.

Con Thor lejos, ¿ahora Stark era su amo? El vínculo revoloteaba oscuramente en su mente, buscando un lugar dónde aterrizar. Loki intentó alejarlo de Stark, pero fue castigado inmediatamente. Cayó de rodillas y se estremeció en silencio, dolor recorriéndole la columna. El resplandor amarillo proviniente de las gemas en el collar de esclavitud se reflejó en las percianas de cristal de la Torre Stark. Frenéticamente, Loki trató de apartar de su mente todo intento de resistencia, y el castigo se desvaneció, dejándolo más débil que nunca.

Levantó la vista cautelosamente. Stark estaba mirándole de brazos cruzados. No parecía contento, y eso eran malas noticias para Loki. El vínculo lo _presionó_ , no castigándolo, sino dándole un claro mensaje de que un esclavo no debía levantar la vista ante un hombre libre. Loki bajó la cabeza, agarró sus muslos con manos temblorosas.

Stark estaba hablando. Intentó concentrarse en sus palabras. El vínculo le pesaba, le tomó toda su atención luchar contra su peso. Temía que si relajaba su concentración, el vínculo simplemente lo forzaría a perder el conocimiento, el estado más seguro para un esclavo sin amo. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, estaría completamente indefenso ante cualquier cosa que Stark quisiera hacer con él. Duplicó su esfuerzo, concentrándose en las palabras flotando sobre su cabeza.

—Supongo que te quedarás por un tiempo —dijo Stark, haciendo una señal a Loki para que se levantara. Loki no se movió. ¿Tenía que obedecer? Tentativamente, esperó. Presión emergiendo del vínculo, pero no el castigo inmediato que habría tenido por rechazar una orden de Hreidmar. Quizá podría encontrar alguna manera de manipular el vínculo ahora que estaba debilitado.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Stark, y Loki sintió la primera chispa de dolor en su columna. Se puso en pie y el dolor se desvaneció. Siguió a Stark a una distancia respetuosa, sin duda dirigiéndose a las celdas que tenía en su torre. Estos midgardianos modernos afirmaban no tener esclavos, pero esas eran solo palabras vacías. Hombres ricos como Stark podían demandar cualquier servicio que desearan. Tal vez era por eso que Thor le había dejado aquí, para pagarle una deuda a su aliado.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Loki se sobresaltó cuando Stark lo condujo a una habitación cómodamente amueblada. Ah. Stark ya era consciente de su propósito. No había escuchado a Thor explicarle la naturaleza del vínculo, pero no había escuchado la mitad de lo que se había dicho durante su rescate. Una vez que Stark le hubiera reclamado de esa manera, el vínculo seguramente lo reconocería como su nuevo dueño.

El vínculo _presionó_ a Loki, y reprimió el impulso de desnudarse, de presentarse. Si Stark lo iba a tener, al menos esperaría a que se lo ordenara. Apenas conservaba una poco de su antiguo orgullo, pero se aferró a él. Se mantuvo en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente.

Stark lo miró de arriba abajo y arrugó la nariz.

—Límpiate antes de irte a la cama —dijo, después abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Loki escuchó una cerradura acoplándose, y por un momento permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de creer que estuviera solo. ¿Su única orden era limpiarse y dormir? Retorció sus manos, inseguro, pero cuando se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero lo comprendió. Estaba sucio. Sangre salpicando su rostro del rescate de Thor. Sus ropas eran poco más que harapos. Su cabello enredado y grasiento. Hreidmar se había deleitado con su apariencia andrajosa y patética, pero Stark claramente tenía diferentes expectativas. Era poco atractivo para él. Incluso si Stark intentaba reclamarlo, no lo haría en tal estado. No se ensuciaría con semejante desgraciado.

El vínculo lo _presionó_ de nuevo. Loki se movió antes de que su vacilación fuera castigada como desobediencia. El vínculo no había reconocido a Stark como su amo, pero le había dado una orden un hombre libre y no había nada que hacer excepto obedecer. Una puerta corrediza se abrió para revelar un baño con una bañera, ducha, lavabo e inodoro. Loki contuvo el aliento. Durante cuatro años se había limpiado en un cubo de agua fría, con un trapo y cualquier jabón que pudiera pedirle a los sirvientes. Esto era inaudito. Los esclavos no tenían baño privado. ¿Por qué no estaba en los aposentos de criados de Stark, o en sus celdas de seguridad? Sabía por qué, por la misma razón que Hreidmar le había hecho dormir en el frío suelo de piedra de su habitación. Ese era su propósito, y Stark no querría esperar en su deseo al mantener a Loki lejos.

Entró en la cámara de baño, tratando de no permitirse desear que esta nueva situación no fuera tan mala. Incluso si Stark iba a usarlo de esa manera, tal vez sería amable. Le había permitido esta habitación, le había dicho que se bañara, que durmiera. Hubiera deseado algo de comida, pero sabía que no conseguiría eso antes de haber cumplido su propósito. Esto era suficiente, no sería codicioso. Había comido esa mañana de todos modos, cuando Hreidmar le había permitido las sobras de su desayuno.

Giró los grifos sobre la bañera, salió agua caliente. ¡Agua caliente! Casi se sintió mareado por lo mucho que deseó esto. Se quitó la ropa y la dobló sobre el mostrador. Las lavaría después de haberse limpiado, trataría de mejorar su aspecto tanto como le fuera posible. Le convenía tratar de complacer a su amo.

Se quedó paralizado. Había pensado en Stark como su amo. Exploró ligeramente el vínculo y encontró a Stark allí. El vínculo era débil y nuevo, pero suficiente para controlar a Loki, especialmente sin reclamos vigentes. Bajó la cabeza. El placer anticipado por darse un baño desapareció. ¿Había sido reclamado tan fácilmente? Sabía que sí. Era un esclavo y un esclavo necesitaba un amo. Tocó el collar de metal alrededor de su cuello. No sabía de qué manera removerlo, y mientras lo tuviera, estaba atado al poder del vínculo.

No importaba. Relajó deliberadamente sus manos que se habían apretado en puños. Stark lo habría reclamado pronto de todos modos. No tenía forma de resistirse, y una vez que Stark usara su cuerpo, el vínculo se habría completado. Mejor tratar de complacerlo, tal vez ganar privilegios o incluso recompensas. Loki sacudió la cabeza y se maldijo por ser tan tonto, pero no pudo evitar desear que este midgardiano lo tratara amablemente.

Una búsqueda rápida en los gabinetes del baño le procuró pequeñas botellas de jabón para su cuerpo y cabello, además de paños y toallas. No había nada que le permitiera prepararse para los deseos de su amo. Tomó un profundo suspiro. Su amo lo tendría a su gusto, y aunque esperaba amabilidad, eso no dependía de él.

Loki entró en la bañera y el agua tibia lamió su cuerpo. Se recostó, permitiéndose un momento para deleitarse en ella. El agua tibia era tan cautivadora, tan relajante para su cuerpo dolorido. Comenzó a limpiarse tan lentamente como se atrevió. El agua rápidamente se tornó gris y turbia y drenó y volvió a llenar la bañera. Se lavó el cabello y agachó la cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagar el jabón. Se frotó las uñas, encogiéndose ante su triste estado, pero disfrutando al ver la piel limpia que empezaba a revelarse.

Cuando estuvo convencido de estar limpio, drenó y enjuagó la bañera. La fregaría cuando encontrara productos de limpieza. Quizá hacer la limpieza sería uno de sus deberes también. No había visto otros sirvientes, y esperaba poder ser útil a Stark en más de una forma.

Envolvió una toalla mullida alrededor de su cintura y regresó al dormitorio, buscando productos de limpieza. En su lugar, vio una gran bolsa de papel en la cama que antes no había estado allí. Loki miró alrededor de la habitación. No había nadie. Echó un vistazo a la bolsa y sacó el contenido. Ropa. Ropa suave, limpia y nueva. Parecían ser de su talla también. El estómago se le revolvió. No había hecho nada para merecer tal regalo, ¿estaba suponiendo demasiado al pensar que esto era para él, sin ganárselo? Extendió la ropa. Eran de estilo midgardiano, camisas suaves sin botones o broches, pantalones de un material más áspero, azules y negros. Pantalones cortos que supuso eran ropa interior. Incluso calcetines. ¿Se suponía que debía vestirse? ¿O debía permanecer desnudo? Le habían dicho que se bañara y durmiera, que no se vistiera. Pero su amo le había proporcionado esta ropa, así que debía querer que la usara. Quizá disfrutaría verlo vistiendo ropa de su elección. Inseguro sobre qué hacer, permaneció de pie junto a la cama, mirando la ropa. No tenía órdenes, y no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin supervisión.

Finalmente, se puso la ropa interior y una de las camisas suaves, y guardó el resto de la ropa en el armario vacío. No le quedaba nada más por hacer excepto dormir. Miró la suave cama. Stark le había dicho que se lavara antes de acostarse, lo que implicaba que podía usar la cama. Pero era un esclavo y los esclavos dormían en el suelo. No, se corrigió, los esclavos dormían donde se les ordenaba que durmieran. El vínculo no estaba presionándolo de ninguna manera. La orden había sido dada casualmente, apenas era una exigencia, y el control de Stark en el vínculo todavía era débil. Se armó de valor y decidió ocupar la cama. Había sido acomodado en esta habitación. Si su amo pensaba visitarlo en la noche, querría una cama tibia en donde tenerlo.

Se deslizó bajo las sábanas. La cama suave y las mantas acogedoras fueron como el paraíso. Había dormido en suelos fríos la mayor parte de los últimos cuatro años. Esta cálida cama era como revivir un sueño, un sueño de cuando había sido una persona, no un esclavo; cuando había valido algo. Trató de mantenerse despierto, de escuchar si se abría la puerta, si había alguna llamada o señal de que se requería su presencia. Pero momentos después de recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada, sus ojos se estuvieron cerrando. Limpio, vestido y por una vez lleno de esperanza, Loki se durmió.

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
